playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Lego inFamous
Lego inFamous ''(stylized as LEGO inFAMOUS)'' is a hypthetical video game idea by LeeHatake93. It would be exclusive to Playstation 3, PSP, and Playstation Vita and would cover the events of inFamous, inFamous 2, and inFamous: Festival of Blood. Story Lego inFamous ''would cover the events of both ''inFamous ''titles, beginning with Cole MacGrath's rise as a Conduit in Empire City up to his battle with the Beast in New Marais. It would also include events from ''inFamous: Festival of Blood, a standalone spin-off of the second game available only on the Playstation Network. Gameplay The gameplay would be based off of the engines of all other LEGO titles, mostly recent titles such as Lego City Undercover ''and ''Lego Marvel Super Heroes. New gameplay elements would include the Power Swap mechanic, exclusive to Conduit characters such as Kessler and Alden Tate. This feature would allow the characters to switch their powers as Cole does in inFamous 2, in a manner similar to the Spell Wheel feature in the Lego Harry Potter series. The game would be open-world in the style of Lego City Undercover, and would have two central hubs: Empire City and New Marais. Playable Characters *Cole MacGrath (Empire City) *Evil Cole (Empire City) *Cole MacGrath (New Marais) *Evil Cole (New Marais) *Infected Cole *Cole MacGrath (Full Vampire) *Kessler *Cole MacGrath (Reaper Costume) *Delsin Rowe *Zeke Dunbar (Empire City) *Zeke Dunbar (New Marais) *Trish Dailey *Moya Jones *Sasha *Alden Tate *John White (NSA Agent) *John White (Conduit) *Lucy Kuo (NSA Agent) *Lucy Kuo (Conduit) *Dr. Sebastian Wolfe *Nix *Laroche *Sara *Joseph Bertrand *Bloody Mary *Father Ignatius *Bar Girl (Cat) *Reaper Soldier *Reaper (Kamikaze) *Reaper Conduit *Transient Soldier (Dust Men) *Transient Soldier (Kamikaze) *Transient Conduit (RPG) *Transient Conduit (Golem) *First Sons Soldier *First Sons Conduit (Stealth) *First Sons Conduit (Aura) *Police Officer *Police Officer (Rifle) *Police Officer (RPG) *Rebel Soldier *Rebel Soldier (Rifle) *Rebel Soldier (RPG) *Militia Soldier *Militia Soldier (Shotgun) *Militia Soldier (Minigun) *Swamp Monster *Swamp Monster (Gasbag) *Ravager *Ravager (Hive Lord) *Spiker *Ice Soldier *Ice Soldier (Heavy) *Crusher *Vampire Fiend (Jacket) *Vampire Fiend (Shuriken) *Vampire Harpy *Firstborn *Firstborn (Human Disguise) *Infected Man *Infected Woman *Pedestrian (Empire City) *Pedestrian (New Marais) *Tourist (Male) *Tourist (Female) *Silver Man (Silver Paint) *Silver Man (Brown Paint) *Nathan Drake* *Sly Cooper* Non-Playable Characters *Alden Tate (Golem Form) *Titan *Devourer *Joseph Bertrand (Behemoth) *John White (The Beast) Levels As stated before, this game would include levels from both games of the series, as well as bonus levels from Festival of Blood. Unlike previous Lego titles, this game would make an effort to stay fairly accurate to the original games, and as such, the two main games are split into two parts each (with each individual level covering two or three of the original levels of the canon games). Also, instead of the six level limit by other series, each part contains 10 levels (with the exception of Festival of Blood), as well as the ability to replay each level in a different scenario. An example of this is that if the player chose to play through the level as a hero, once that level is complete and the player wishes to replay it, they are offered three options: Replay Story, Free Play and Story (Opposite Karma: "Good" if "Evil" was chosen, "Evil" if "Good" was chosen).'' The only levels that don't offer replayability as the opposite Karma are "The Blast" and "The Beast", both the first levels of ''inFamous and inFamous 2, ''respectively, as well as missions in which you play as Kessler. Boss battle levels, which are ones that feature a climactic battle at the end, are named directly after their counterparts in the canon ''inFamous series. ''inFamous: Part 1'' #The Blast (Introduction) #The Quarantine #The Search for John #Reapers and the Dark Water #Dinner with Sasha #Arrival in the Warren #Assault of the Dust Men #Meeting John White #Zeke's Betrayal #Alden's Rampage ''inFamous: Part 2'' #Return to the Historic District #Kidnapping Trish Dailey #Impossible Choices #Severed Ties #The Final Substation #The Ray Sphere #Vengeance #The Truth #Visions of the Future #No One Is Stronger Than Me (Evil Karma) ''inFamous 2: Part 1'' #The Beast #Arrival in New Marais #The Demon of Empire City #The Ambush #The Search for Kuo #The Sacrifice #Assault on Fort Philippe #Transferring Powers #Flood Town Overrun #Exposing Bertrand'' (Good Karma)/Nix's New Family ''(Evil Karma) ''inFamous 2: Part 2'' #The Beast Arrives in New Marais #Disappearance #Gas Works #The Beast's True Identity #Forced Conduits #End of the Road #The Last Blast Core #The Final Decision #The Patron Saint of New Marais (Good Karma) #I Have Become the Beast (Evil Karma) ''Festival of Blood'' #Pyre Night #The Tale of Father Ignatius #Search for the Barbed Cross #Confrontation with Mary Category:Blog posts